Field of Endeavor
The present application relates to additive manufacturing and more particularly to spatter reduction laser scanning strategy in selective laser melting.
State of Technology
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,817 for multiple material systems for selective beam sintering issued Jul. 31, 1990 to David L. Bourell et al and assigned to Board of Regents, The University of Texas System provides the state of technology information reproduced below.
A method and apparatus for selectively sintering a layer of powder to produce a part comprising a plurality of sintered layers. The apparatus includes a computer controlling a laser to direct the laser energy onto the powder to produce a sintered mass. The computer either determines or is programmed with the boundaries of the desired cross-sectional regions of the part. For each cross-section, the aim of the laser beam is scanned over a layer of powder and the beam is switched on to sinter only the powder within the boundaries of the cross-section. Powder is applied and successive layers sintered until a completed part is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,324 for a method for selective laser sintering with layerwise cross-scanning issued Oct. 12, 1992 to Carl R, Deckard et al, University of Texas at Austin, provides the state of technology information reproduced below.
Selective laser sintering is a relatively new method for producing parts and other freeform solid articles in a layer-by-layer fashion. This method forms such articles by the mechanism of sintering, which refers to a process by which particulates are made to form a solid mass through the application of external energy. According to selective laser sintering, the external energy is focused and controlled by controlling the laser to sinter selected locations of a heat-fusible powder. By performing this process in layer-by-layer fashion, complex parts and freeform solid articles which cannot be fabricated easily (if at all) by subtractive methods such as machining can be quickly and accurately fabricated. Accordingly, this method is particularly beneficial in the production of prototype parts, and is particularly useful in the customized manufacture of such parts and articles in a unified manner directly from computer-aided-design (CAD) or computer-aided-manufacturing (CAM) data bases.
Selective laser sintering is performed by depositing a layer of a heat-fusible powder onto a target surface; examples of the types of powders include metal powders, polymer powders such as wax that can be subsequently used in investment casting, ceramic powders, and plastics such as ABS plastic, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polycarbonate and other polymers. Portions of the layer of powder corresponding to a cross-sectional layer of the part to be produced are exposed to a focused and directionally controlled energy beam, such as generated by a laser having its direction controlled by mirrors, under the control of a computer. The portions of the powder exposed to the laser energy are sintered into a solid mass in the manner described hereinabove. After the selected portions of the layer have been so sintered or bonded, another layer of powder is placed over the layer previously selectively sintered, and the energy beam is directed to sinter portions of the new layer according to the next cross-sectional layer of the part to be produced. The sintering of each layer not only forms a solid mass within the layer, but also sinters each layer to previously sintered powder underlying the newly sintered portion. In this manner, the selective laser sintering method builds a part in layer-wise fashion, with flexibility, accuracy, and speed of fabrication superior to conventional machining methods.